womanizing_magefandomcom-20200213-history
Long Yi
History First Life An orphan picked up by the government of China. He along with other orphans was trained as an operative for their Dragon Group. Being the oldest and strongest of them all he was named Long Yi (Dragon One). Like many among them he loved the only woman of the group Long Qi. When she was betrayed and killed he rampaged in the country responsible and caused tensions between the countries. As a result of this the government of China decided to dispose of him and after months of chasing they finally succeeded. On the verge of death he was struck by lightning leaving nothing behind. Second Life Ximen Yu was one of the largest playboys in the violent Dragon empire. As love and the youngest son of the patriarchy make the shampoo, he was absolutely lawless and had a lot of innocent prejudice. Because of the clan Ximen's power, the Emperor decided to ignore his mistakes as much as possible. He was in love with the princess. Long and after being rejected, decide to rape her. There are no group of friends who have a long lasting in their soul annihilated. Under the effects of the aphrodisiac Ximen Yu led Long Yi to rape the princess and was arrested for it. Later released by man, he began his second life in the world. Long Yi takes over the body of Ximen yu as it crosses. Ximen yu was a young man of 17 years with a beautiful appearance and striking, with long black hair, eyebrow sword shape and a beautiful pair of black eyes that it resembled the mesmerizing gloom of the universe. he was tall and had a well-shaped body. sometimes it seemed elegant, sometimes majestic and wild. Abilities Douqi * Violent Dragon * Ice Warrior Technique * Ice Douqi's Whirlwind Interlinked Slash Magic Spell * Fire Ball * Water Ball * Illumination * Earth Shield * Gale Magic Spell * Corroding Magic Spell * Raging Flame Arrow * Earthen Wall * Heal Unknown * Great Cosmos Shift Beast/Undead Companions # Long Er or Long Two (Beschworenes Skelett) # Summoned Skeletons (x17) (Merged with Long Er) # Six Winged Angel Skeleton # Long San or Little Three (Light God and Dark God Pet) # Fire Qilin (Fire God Pet) # Wild Thunder Beast / Violent Lightning Beast (Lightning God Pet) # White Feather (Wind God Pet) # Ice Blood Demon Bee Queen (Water God Pet) # Seven Baleful Puppets (x5) (Destroyed by Nine Dark Demonic Flower) # Silver Armored Corpse Kings (x3) Equipment and other possession # Light God Spirit Tablet (Snatched by Pope of Light Church via Dongfang Kexin) # Dark God Spirit Tablet (Snatched by Pope of Dark Church, Later Retrieved) # Lightning God Spirit Tablet # Fire God Spirit Table # Wind God Spirit Tablet # Water God Spirit Tablet # Lightning God Armor Set (Sealed) # Underworld God Magic Staff # Dragon Bracelet Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Ximen Clan Category:Violent Dragon Empire Category:Blue Waves Continent Category:Unparalleled Battalion Category:Dongfang Clan Category:Dark Church